


Stay

by claryfrayed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, morning fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryfrayed/pseuds/claryfrayed
Summary: Merlin tries to get Arthur out of bed. Arthur has other ideas about how their day should be spent.





	Stay

     Merlin had been trying for at least ten minutes now to wake up Arthur, to no avail. If this was how it was going to be, he was just going to reach over and pull him off the bed. “Come on, lazy daisy. Up you get!” There was a grunt in response and he rolled his eyes. Very well then.

     He moved to tug Arthur off of the bed, but the King surprised him by slipping an arm around him and tugging him onto the bed. Merlin’s eyes widened and he stared at the man in disbelief. Had he been faking it this whole time? It was a very Arthur thing to do.

    “Stay,” Arthur said as he tugged Merlin into his side. “Hold me.”

    He let out a huff before he said, “Sire, you’ve got things to do today. You’ve got a council meeting before lunch, a speech to write and you have to train the knights.” Plus the other things that he was sure to come up as they often did in the the castle.

    Arthur was having none of it as he burrowed his face into Merlin’s neck. Merlin hadn’t been sure how this whole thing they’d started a few months ago would go, but so far it was a lot of Arthur just trying to pull him away from his duties, which was ironic considering he was the one giving him things to do. He hadn’t stopped being a servant, not that he had expected to when they’d started this and they had to be careful. However, he was pretty sure the knights and others in the castle had caught on to their lingering looks in public by now.

    “Let’s take the day off,” Arthur suggested in a sleepy voice. “Just you and me, find some place in the woods and just be together for a little while.”

    Merlin shook his head, though that didn’t last long as Arthur started kissing at his neck and his breath hitched. “Arthur, you can’t,” Merlin scolded him. He tried to get up, but the King had a firm grip on him. A small whine escaped his mouth. “I have things to do too. Chores, remember?”

    “Be my consort,” Arthur said suddenly. If he had turned his head any quicker to look at him, Merlin might have broken his neck.

    “What?” Merlin asked in a breathless whisper. Had he heard right? No no, this was something that he hadn’t thought would happen. Being consort would mean eyes on him all the time, judging him and wondering if he was worthy to be at Arthur’s side and not just that, they’d look down on him for rising from servant to a higher status. Status didn’t really matter much to Merlin, but he had a feeling that Arthur wouldn’t like all of the gossip that would end up surrounding them if they went through with something like this.

    Sky blue eyes finally met his own and Arthur rested a gentle hand against his cheek. “Be my consort,” Arthur repeated gently, thumb brushing along his cheekbone. The warlock couldn’t stop himself from leaning into that touch. “Marry me.” It wasn’t a question, or a demand, not really. Merlin closed his eyes and allowed himself to think.

    He wasn’t sure he was ready for something like this. But could he deny Arthur? It was very difficult when he had been looking at him like he hung the moon.

    “Okay,” Merlin agreed as he opened his eyes to look at the king. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Arthur smile this brightly before.

    “Really?” Arthur asked, hope and slight concern in his voice. He could imagine what Arthur was thinking and he imagined that he was worried that he didn’t really want this. Sure, Merlin had his doubts and his worries, but he knew that with Arthur at his side, he’d be okay.

    “Yes really, you dollophead. I know what I’m agreeing to. I just hope that you know too.”

    Arthur was still smiling as he nodded and he tugged Merlin close as he met his mouth in a searing kiss. Letting himself get lost in the moment, he tugged him close, a hand curling around the night tunic that Arthur wore. Things were going to change and hopefully for the better. Not only did Arthur find out about his magic a few months ago as well and had accepted it, but he was finally going to really be with the man that he had fallen in love with.

    Eventually, Merlin pulled away from Arthur to say, “Those chores still need to be done. And you need breakfast.”

    “Let George take care of them,” Arthur said, chasing after his mouth. Merlin groaned and Arthur laughed as he caught him in a kiss again.


End file.
